Slave of Love
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: AU, Otome. Another NatMaiShiz. Trying to break her new pet, Natsuki uses a tactic only her wife would approve. Rated M for sex.


**Slave of Love.**

**Another request from my scamp of a daughter, and another NatMaiShiz. Rated M for sex.**

* * *

><p>Mai moaned in pain as Natsuki roughly pushed her against the marble dining table, pushing her face into it as she chuckled huskily into her ear.<p>

"I own you, my little violet eyed vixen. And I will do with you what I wish." Natsuki spoke as she leaned over her, then licked her ear. Trailing an ice cold hand under Mai's shirt, Natsuki relished in the shivers from the younger girl.

Snaking her hand down the back of Mai's pants, Natsuki squeezed and smirked at the little squeak she enticed. Going lower, her freezing hand found lava warmth and Mai gave a drawn out moan as she felt the cold fingers trailing across her lower regions.

Thrusting in mercilessly with three fingers, Natsuki smirked as she heard the pain filled cry of the girl beneath her. "Learn to love my touch, or you'll be cursing my name every night." Natsuki's eyes glinted dangerously as she slowly slid her fingers out before ramming them back in.

She was pleased to hear a shaky moan instead of another cry. "Good little Mai..." She whispered in her ear and used her other hand to pull Mai's hair gently, turning her head to face her as Natsuki leaned farther over.

Natsuki caught her in a sweet kiss that had Mai shaking, and while the kiss deepened, the blunette started the rhythm up again.

Natsuki's tongue lavishly tangled with Mai's out in the open, saliva dripping onto the marble table as Natsuki thrust into the younger girl.

Soon, Mai was pushing her hips back to meet Natsuki desperately, and so Natsuki turned up the pace. Roughly, Natsuki added another finger as she thrust deeply, her lips capturing Mai's tongue and sucking back and forth.

Mai was soon panting and moaning as best she could with her mouth captured by Natsuki's. The kiss was broken when Mai gave a last shaky and utterly satisfied moan, arching back up into Natsuki as she came.

Natsuki smirked, laying her gently back onto the table once she rode out her climax, taking her hand from Mai's regions and languidly sucked her fingers clean.

"Natsuki, I hope you haven't tired out Mai before dinner." Came a thick Kyoto-laden voice as Shizuru appeared with a cloth to wipe the intertwined saliva and sweat from the marble dining table.

Natsuki chuckled and shared a lavish kiss with Shizuru as Mai regained her bearing. Shizuru then used the clean side of the cloth to wipe the sweat from Mai's face, but neglected Natsuki's.

"I like you sweaty." Shizuru winked a crimson eye and Natsuki laughed. Then, it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Natsuki dabbed at her mouth and smirked. Mai was filled with energy once more, and complimented Shizuru on her cooking.<p>

"You'll love dessert though." Natsuki commented, standing and extending a hand for Mai. Taking it, and standing as Natsuki led her through a series of rooms, Mai spoke.

"What's for dessert?" When they approached a nice bubbling hot tub, Mai spoke again. "I don't have a bathing suit." Natsuki, who was taking off her shirt, smiled. "We don't need any."

Mai watched as the chiseled porcelain skin of Natsuki's stomach rippled as she relieved herself of her bra and jeans, then finally Mai blushed as Natsuki stood naked.

With a flip of her raven hair, Natsuki submerged herself in the water and smirked up at Mai as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Join me." She requested, but Mai knew it was an order. Natsuki leisurely watched as Mai undressed before her, and licked her lips causing the violet eyed girl to blush.

"Well well, such a nice view." Melodic giggling followed the sentence as Shizuru entered the room. "Go in, I'll join you shortly." Shizuru motioned for Mai as she undid the strap around her neck, her dress slipping seamlessly to the floor, revealing the fact that the Kyoto woman was wearing nothing underneath.

"Mm..." Natsuki eyed Shizuru as Mai blushed and looked sheepish. Pouring her love a glass of wine as well, Natsuki handed it to her as Shizuru sunk into the hot tub.

Suddenly, Natsuki downed her wine and took a breath before disappearing under the water in the deep hot tub.

Mai was confused, until she noticed Shizuru start to breath heavy, biting her lip as moans slipped out. While Mai was busy noticing that Natsuki could hold her breath for a long time, Shizuru quickly came to her peak, and Natsuki came up in front of the brunette, flipping her wet hair back.

Clamping her hands on both sides of Shizuru, Natsuki engaged her in a heated and brutal kiss that left Mai reeling just from watching it.

Once they separated with a thin sliver of saliva between them, they locked their eyes on Mai.

Shizuru approached first, so that Natsuki could regain her breath as she downed Shizuru's forgotten glass of wine as well.

Lingering, Shizuru's finger traced Mai's lips, and they parted as Mai was entranced by her ruby eyes, a rose blush painting her cheeks.

Her finger drifted down to the collar around Mai's neck, and pulled on it teasingly. As Shizuru slowly leaned in to kiss Mai, Natsuki dove beneath the water once more.

As soon as their lips met, Mai's breath hitched and Shizuru swallowed her moan as Mai felt Natsuki's tongue thrust inside her as deep as it could.

Overpowering her in the kiss, Shizuru trailed her hand down until it reached the top of Natsuki's head. Slipping it lower, she settled it beneath the blunette's chin and entered Mai with two fingers as Natsuki repositioned her tongue between the fingers.

Mai broke the kiss with a powerful moan as her hips bucked, and she felt Natsuki take hold of her hips and bury her tongue deeper as Shizuru did the same.

Biting the carrot haired girl's neck, Shizuru quickly marked her as Mai came, and Natsuki broke the water and whipped her hair back again as she leaned her back on the side of the tub.

Taking her fingers out, Shizuru lazily offered them to Natsuki, and while she looked Mai in the eyes, the blunette licked the wine eyed woman's fingers clean.

Mai shivered under the gaze. "This is quite a fun arrangement." Natsuki spoke, and Shizuru giggled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


End file.
